What You Deserve
by tanknheals
Summary: Happiness comes and goes, but it's up to you to make the best of what happens. In the end, all you get is what you deserve.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! :) So I took a shot at writing in first person, which is something I normally try to avoid. This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Any constructive criticism is much appreciated! **

**Also, I don't anything *sob*.**

* * *

I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

The day I saw Jean pressed up against the kitchen counter, with Logan between her legs.

He nuzzled her neck, she tugged on his hair, and they were completely lost in their own world. Devouring each other, exploring each other with their hands, and doing things that screamed indecency.

It was late, around two in the morning. I jerked awake, and I couldn't fall back asleep, I thought a drink would help me. I woke up and got out of bed, but something nagged me to stay. I ignored the urge, and went downstairs anyways. Maybe it was a sign that I wouldn't appreciate what was going on in the kitchen.

I went down the stairs and I met my inevitable end.

A flurry of emotions rushed in the back of my head. Anger, jealousy, and plain sadness were amongst them.

But the cocky and arrogant Erik in my head told me that Logan meant nothing to me, that I was superior, that I could kill him with just one touch.

"_All you need is a touch, and he's dead."_

So I walked in, headed for the liquor stash next to the fridge, behind the canned goods, and grabbed a bottle of God-knows-what. Any type of alcohol would do the trick just about now.

They looked up and I could feel them staring right at me.

"_You could kill him, you silly girl," _Erik echoed.

I didn't dare look back. I held my head high, clutched my bottle, and left.

As expected, they continued what they were doing as soon as I left the room.

I didn't mean anything to either of them. Specifically Logan. And you know what? He didn't mean anything to me, either.

I knew that was a lie.

_"Don't be weak!" _Eric chastised.

He doesn't mean anything to me. He doesn't mean anything to me.

That was my new holy mantra.

Not knowing where to go or what to do, I went outside to the gardens to clear my head.

Scott was sitting on the cobblestone steps, pensive, thinking about all that occurred.

I didn't say a word; I sat down next to him and pushed the bottle I pick up towards him. It was Bourbon.

He graciously accepted it and took a swig, and then he passed it back to me.

I put a friendly arm around his shoulder and he leaned in careful to avoid my skin, and began to cry; something he'd never let anyone see. He must've been real upset, because he had that "Fearless Leader" persona to live up to.

I comforted him by patting his back. "Let it all out," I whispered.

Tears threatened to escape, every time I pictured the two on that damned counter, I nearly broke down. But I couldn't. I couldn't let Scott down. I had to be the strong one; I had to be there for him.

I thought about everything Logan and I had gone through.

He saved my life twice, he said he came home for me, he said he was my protector. He said that no matter what I did, I could always feel safe with him. I looked up to him; he was probably one of the very few people I could rely on, unconditionally.

He even said he loved me.

I knew it wasn't true. At most, I knew he meant it platonically.

I sighed. I knew he couldn't love me.

He deserved a woman, not a girl with an outstanding crush on him.

I thought about what Jubilee and Kitty had been telling me.

"Chica, you're twenty two, and you've gone past that awkward teenager stage! You're beautiful, and you've made a life for yourself! If Logan doesn't see that, then who cares?"

Maybe she was right all this time.

Maybe it was time to get over Logan, make a life for myself, and find someone who would care about me.

But Logan was the only person that wasn't afraid of my skin.

Everyone flinched when they got too close, or they'd keep a distance of three feet away from me. But Logan reached in for a hug without hesitation, and he brushed my hair back without jerking away.

It was either Logan, or loneliness.

I guess I was meant to be alone.

Besides, after killing a few people with my skin, and putting a dozen more in comatose, I was just getting what I deserved.

I finally spoke up, "Scott, are you okay?"

"She…she cheated on me," he mumbled.

"I know sweetie, I'm…"

"Please don't say you're sorry."

I nodded.

"I just don't know why…I thought she…I loved her," Scott choked.

It was hard not to cry. I held back tears and continued to nod.

"The sad part is…I still do," he said, and looked up at me, "why do I still love her?"

"Because life ain't fair, Scott," I replied.

There was a comfortable silence between us, as we stared ahead.

"I'm sorry about Logan," he finally said.

"Yeah, me too," I replied.

"He doesn't deserve you," he said, "you're too good to him."

"Thanks, Scott."

We sat in silence, passed around the bottle of Bourbon, and enjoyed each other's presence.

I nearly made it without crying, I swear I did, but then Scott said something that broke my stiff demeanor.

"You and I…we deserve to be happy, right?"

* * *

**Review Please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I've been asked whether or not this is a Rogan fic. It is, but it'll take a while for them to actually accept that, so just hang in there! :) I mean, it is a drama piece hehe *mischievous grin***

* * *

A month passed by.

I managed to go a whole month of ignoring Logan's constant yearning to "talk things out", and a whole month of complete avoidance.

I kept myself occupied with other things. Ever since I was offered a teaching position as an English and Literature teacher, I took my job seriously. I stayed up late to mark papers, tests, essays, and they were ready to be handed back the next thing in the morning.

I also trained vigorously as a member of the X-Men. Whenever I couldn't sleep, I'd hit the Danger Room for at least an hour. Cardio and strength training weren't easy, but you have to stay at the top of your game.

Also, I became more involved in pick-up missions. I loved the look on the faces of any mutant – man, woman, child, teenager – when they discovered that they didn't have to hide anymore. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that I helped someone, and knowing that they would have a chance at life.

I hoped they'd make good use of it, unlike me.

* * *

One day, the tables turned. I was granted a second chance.

For months, I worked with Beast and the Professor on my mutation. We ran tests, while the Professor made mental barriers within my mind to stop the personalities from springing out from time to time.

Another scientist joined us, Hank Pym, also known as Ant-Man.

He was an Avenger, and he took the time off of being a part of their team to join Beast, the Professor, and I.

Beast had already explained to me that he was a scientist, and a certified genius, and that my mutation had intrigued him. He'd also told me that they were great friends, and that I had nothing to worry about.

I trusted his word.

The day I met Hank was surprising. When I saw him step through the mansion doors, I couldn't believe just how good-looking he was.

He was tall, and somewhat muscular, probably due to all that training for the Avengers. He had short blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that would make you melt.

He came up to me, shook my hand, and introduced himself.

For once in my life, I couldn't stop smiling.

I guess we were standing there for a while, shaking hands and smiling, because the Professor had to interrupt.

"Dr. Pym? Let's get you settled in," the Professor said.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" Hank smiled as he picked up his bags.

Before he left, he turned around, "it's real nice meeting you, Rogue."

"You too," I replied.

I couldn't help but sense a growl somewhere down the hall, but I ignored it, and kept walking.

No time to dwell on the past.

* * *

The moment right after Hank settled down, he persisted that I should meet him in the lab to start preliminary tests.

"Okay, Rogue," he began, "although I don't have all of my equipment here yet, Dr. McCoy has some pretty nifty things that I'd like to get my hands on."

"Is that an excuse for these preliminary tests?" I teased.

"Don't tell him," he winked.

"Ah, Dr. Pym," Beast said, as he walked in.

"Dr. McCoy," he greeted, as they shook each other's hands.

"Hank and Hank," I giggled. I haven't cracked a crappy joke in ages.

"Yes, that may be…confusing at times," Beast laughed.

Dr. Pym spoke up, "we'll just call you furry Hank, and everyone else can call me…"

"Cute Hank?" I suggested.

He blushed; damn he was living up to his name already.

Beast chuckled, "I think I'll leave that nickname for Rogue."

I beamed.

Finally, a completely flustered Dr. Pym said, "why don't we start those tests?"

He ran a few tests, looked at my background history, and so forth. It made me wonder, why did he go through all the trouble for a girl he didn't even know?

After a few more tests, and a tutorial on some equipment, Beast left, leaving Hank and I alone.

"Tell me about yourself, Rogue," Hank said, while flipping through my files.

"Hmm, well…I'm twenty-two, I'm an English and Literature teacher here at the mansion, I'm also a senior member of the X-Men, and I enjoy long walks on the beach," I replied.

Hank laughed.

"I'm from Mississippi, so hospitality is in my blood. If I may add, I cook a mean rhubarb pie! But nothing else, trust me," I continued, "Um, I also enjoy art, painting especially. I'm not exactly the most interesting person in the world…if you're looking for the flamboyant and boisterous type, you should meet my best friend, Jubilee."

"I'll make a note of that," Hank said, "but hey, I'm into art as well. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not always doing things for the sake of science. You and I should visit some of the art galleries around here."

Oh my gosh, did he just ask me out on a date?

"I mean…that's if you have time, and you're not to busy with all your responsibilities, because I know you're a hard working woman with a job here and-"

"I'd love to go," I responded, secretly doing a little happy dance on the inside.

"Really? That's great!" Hank smiled, "maybe tomorrow we can check some places out, say, at noon?"

"Sure, it's a date," I teased.

I was going on a date with Hank Pym. Jubilee was going to torment me about this later.

"Great. Well, all the tests are done here," Hank said, "I'll get started on a few plans and approaches about your skin."

"Thank you so much," I replied.

"Not a problem, Rogue."

"Marie," I corrected.

I gave him my real name. I don't know why, but it felt right.

"Well then, not a problem, Marie," he smiled.

I got up to leave, while he began to pack up a few things. I stopped midway to the door.

"Listen, I was wondering," I said, "why did you go through all of this for me? I mean, you've never met me until today, and you had a life back with the Avengers…seems kind of silly to leave all of that for a girl with really annoying skin."

Hank walked up to me, smiled, and held my gloved hand.

"I did all of this because you deserve to be happy."


	3. Chapter 3

It took two months of hard work, and practice, but I finally learned how to control my skin.

Beast and Hank worked on the physical attributes of my skin, while the Professor helped me mentally.

Eventually, they figured everything out. All I had to do was concentrate on the "tingle" of my skin, flip on the mental switch in my head, and voila! The Professor even taught me how to call forth the powers of all the people I've absorbed. Of course, Magneto's powers were dwindling, but I have a bit Logan's healing factor to keep me up on desperate occasions.

I expected the day to turn out differently; I always thought Logan would be the first person I'd touch once I had complete control.

Instead, I initiated my first "group hug" between the Professor, Beast, and Hank. It was the least I could do for them, after all, they did tremendous amounts of work to help me.

The entire day I went around breaking the news to the others. I made sure to give Scott a huge hug for his friendship over the past few months. I congratulated him and Ororo on their new relationship. I really hope it works out between them.

Then, I saw Jubilee. She attacked me with a hug and held my hands, and promised to go shopping for a new wardrobe with me. To be completely honest, I couldn't wait.

Next, I met Ororo in the gardens. She was in tears as she touched my cheek and told me how proud she was of my progress. We spent some time in the gardens chatting and laughing.

After my walk with Ororo, I went inside and talked to a few of the others; Bobby, Kitty, Kurt, and even Colossus came to congratulate me. It was nice, not being afraid. I could finally have the life I wanted.

When the buzz finally died down about my new control, I settled down in the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea.

The only people who hadn't approached me during the day were Jean and Logan.

No surprise of course.

I'd been so busy, I didn't even know what was going on between the two. It was rumoured that they'd gotten into some sort of huge argument, but nevertheless, every dinner, they sat together and left together.

I was quickly proved wrong when Logan ambushed me.

"Heard about your control," he said, reaching into the fridge for beer.

"Yeah," I replied, gluing my eyes to the cup of tea in my hands.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"I figured you'd hear about it eventually," I replied, "with or without your super-hearing."

He grunted, and popped open the can of beer with his claws.

"Congrats, darlin'," he said, leaning against the sink next to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, and I turned around to leave.

That was the closest we got around to speaking in three months time.

* * *

Despite the fact that I could control my skin, Hank stayed.

He became our doctor, and helped Beast with just about everything.

I had to admit, I was glad.

After our first date at the art museum, he eventually asked me out on another. Two dates turned into three, three into four. The days we spent together flew by, weeks turned into months, and before either of us knew it, we'd been dating for just over a year.

A man was willing to commit to me for a whole year. I almost couldn't believe it.

We knew everything about each other, inclusive of our bad luck with romance.

I told him everything about Logan. The teenage crush that grew, the hero worship, the hint of flirtatiousness that he'd return, and unconditional love that I used to give him.

Of course, Hank was wary around Logan because of this. He kept a protective arm around me at all times, and couldn't help but glare when he walked into a room.

In return, I found out about Hank's past marriage. I knew a gorgeous man like him couldn't have been single all his life. He was married to a woman named Janet Van Dyne, who was also an Avenger.

She stayed with him through the ups and downs of his life; the mental breakdowns, the sleepless nights of work, the personality change between his Ant-Man, Yellowjacket, and Goliath persona.

Unfortunately, she died during a Skrull invasion.

Hank said he loved her, and he would always remember her, but he was finally ready to move on.

So he did.

One cool summer night, he took me to the art museum that we visited on our first date.

The two of us walked hand in hand, around the museum, until we stopped in front of a beautiful landscape painting.

All of a sudden, he got down and one knee and proposed.

"Marie, will you marry me?"

I nodded my head furiously, before wrapping my arms around him and giving him a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

Finally, I found someone who meant it.

* * *

After six months of vigorous planning, we had our wedding ceremony.

It was beautiful, and everything I had dreamed of.

Of course, it was a small outdoor wedding held at the mansion on a cool and sunny summer day.

Everyone was invited; all members of the X-Men, and all members of the Avengers were present. I even saw Jubilee bat her eyelashes at Captain America. Poor sap.

Kurt was our lovely priest who married us underneath the gazebo that Scott had built especially for our big day.

Everything felt so perfect.

I had the Professor walk me down the aisle, as a few of the younger girls, who were my flower girls, trailed behind me. I couldn't stop smiling.

Hank was waiting for me, with Scott and Beast behind him. Jubilee winked at me from where she was standing, and Ororo did me a huge favour by nudging her in the side.

After we exchanged vows and rings, and of course, shared a kiss (or two), we immediately began our reception.

Hank and I spent a good hour or so being congratulated, and thanking everyone for attending. We were so caught up in our meet and greet, that I forgot to change out of my dress.

Jubilee was going to blow a fuse. After all, she had chosen a second dress for my reception.

Thankfully, Ororo excused me from the crowd and ushered me into the mansion.

"Thanks, 'Ro! I can take it from here," I said.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "the dress is a surprise!"

Ororo smiled, "I can't wait to see you."

I made my way to the staircase, when a fit full of yelling caught my attention.

I quietly stalked over to the kitchen to see what was happening.

It was Jubilee and Logan.

"I'm sick of hearing you complain about this wedding, Logan!" Jubilee yelled, "You had your chance, and you blew it because you decided that stealing Scott's fiancée was clearly more important than a girl who actually loved you!"

Logan grunted.

"Rogue never whined or complained when you and Jean hooked up, and you know what? You don't have the right either!" Jubilee continued.

Did I ever mention how thankful I am that she's on my side?

"You made your decision, Logan," Jubilee said, "now it's time for you to stand down."

"Why the hell should I give up now?" Logan asked.

"Because she deserves to be happy."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hank and I were happily married for two years.

In two years time, we accomplished quite a lot for newlyweds.

Between Hank's research and my duties as a teacher and an X-Men, we managed to take time off to travel, a dream he and I both shared.

We visited France, England, Italy, Singapore, Vietnam, and China during our marriage. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather share the experience with.

Except for maybe Logan.

But he wasn't important anymore. He kept his distance, and occasionally started a conversation when we were alone.

Other than a few moments of small talk, our relationship turned awkward.

Maybe it had to do with Jubilee's little tirade on my wedding day, but I didn't know for sure. That was a subject I didn't want to breach.

I forgot about Logan, Jean, and all the emotional baggage that came with it. I focused on the life I never thought I would have.

I enjoyed it while it lasted because I knew that all good things eventually came to an end.

One day, we discovered that Jan Van Dyne was alive.

* * *

Hank and I were watching movies in our room when the Professor sent Hank a telepathic message.

"The Professor's calling me," he said, hopping off the bed.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second, I need to refill the popcorn," I smiled, and he gave me a peck on the cheek.

Hank quickly rushed downstairs, as I paused the movie and retrieved the empty bowl of popcorn.

I descended down the mansion's stairs to see a beautiful woman, she wasn't very tall, roughly 5' 4", and she had short auburn hair with wide brown eyes to match.

She ran up to Hank, embraced him, and kissed him only like how lovers do.

Hank stroked her face, assuring she was real, and not some sort of sick dream.

She was very real.

"Jan…" he whispered breathily.

"I'm here, Hank, I was in comatose but I made it out," she replied, "I'll never leave you again."

"But Jan, while you were gone I…" Hank paused. He showed her his wedding band.

"Oh..." Jan's face fell. "I understand. I've been gone a while. Congratulations." She smiled to cover up her disappointment.

She was pretending to be happy.

I couldn't stand and eavesdrop any longer, so I retreated back upstairs to our room.

Who was I to deny a man who granted me touch and a beautiful two years of married life, from his own happiness?

I knew what I had to do.

* * *

"Marie?" Hank called as he walked into our room, "guess you didn't refill the popcorn. Let's continue the movie."

He was attempting to be nonchalant about the situation.

"Hank," I said, "I saw what happened."

He remained silent.

"I'm sorry for being nosey, but I couldn't help it," I said.

He nodded.

"Listen, I know you love her and she loves you just the same," I continued, "so you should go back to her."

I attacked the situation straightforward and blunt. There was no need to beat around the bush.

"But, Marie," Hank replied, "I committed myself to you, and these past few years, I've never been so happy."

"But you love Jan," I said, "I know you love me, but not like the way you love her."

Hank sighed, "Is it that easy to tell?"

I shook my head, "I just…I know what it's like."

My thoughts trailed to Logan.

"_Ugh, you're talking to Hank! Snap out of it!" _I thought.

"Marie, I love you," Hank assured.

"I love you too, and that's why I have to let you go," I replied, with tears pricking my eyes.

"Why, Marie?" he asked.

"You've done enough for me, you helped me learn how to touch, and you gave me a second chance at life," I replied.

I was starting to cry.

"You've done enough Hank," I tried smiling, "now go, see Jan, tell her you love her."

I ushered him to the door, and watched him leave.

I let two years of happiness go.

* * *

Seeing them together never made me upset or angry. I was sincerely happy for them and they had my blessing. They deserved each other, and it was the least I could give Hank, after all he's done for me.

I wandered to the gardens again, just like I did when I found Logan with Jean.

This time, I cried, for various reasons.

Of course I was upset, we cared for each other, but that was why I set him free. I couldn't help but feel tears of joy, knowing that Hank and Jan would finally receive the reunion they'd dream of. They deserved it.

I also cried for myself.

Was I doomed to a lonely love life? I had my second chance, and it slipped away, just like that.

Maybe I was meant to be alone, even without my skin as an obstacle.

I heard someone approaching me, but I didn't turn around. I assumed it was Scott. If it were someone to console me, it would've been him.

"Marie?"

It was Logan.

He sat down next to me and passed me a bottle of Bourbon.

Ironic.

"Here," he said, "I know you like this stuff."

"Thanks," I replied, removing the cap.

"Listen," he began, "I owe you an explanation."

I nodded, signaling him to continue. I was too worn out to put up a fight.

"Three and a half years ago, I pursued Jean because I had this lingering idea: sleep with Jean once, and stay with Marie for the rest of my life," he admitted, "but that idea was wrong as hell."

I avoided his eyes.

"I slept with Jean because I thought you were too young, you needed time to grow up, settle down, meet other guys, and do all that early-twenties crap before you could commit," he continued, "I convinced myself that you weren't ready for a serious relationship, but I was wrong."

He paused.

"_I_ was the one who wasn't ready. I was scared, Marie. I was scared of commitment, of my age, of my past, but most of all, I was scared that you would realize that it was a mistake to be with me," he said.

"That's why you chose Jean? Because it wasn't permanent?" I asked, still averting my eyes from him.

He nodded.

"Why did you stay with her, though?"

"It was for show," he replied, "after Scott and Ororo got together, and you moved on, the both of us had nobody to care about. We appeared to be together, but behind those doors, our relationship was dead. But you know Jean, she has to appear to be some sort of goddess. I only agreed because I didn't care anymore."

I took a swig of Bourbon.

Silence.

It was the comfortable kind we used to share before this whole cesspool we lived in came to be. It was the silence that calmed our nerves, and helped us forget about all the crap we dealt with. It was the silence shared by two people who were connected in a way no one could possibly explain.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"About what?"

"Everythin'. Hank, Jean, not telling you all this sooner, screwing up, being an asshole," he replied.

I didn't reply. I just pretended to pick lint off of my pants.

"I had to let you know," he said, standing up, "if I could fix it, I would."

"Thanks, Logan," I replied.

"If you're still mad, I…" he paused, "I understand."

With that, he left.

Where did that leave us? He didn't exactly proclaim his love for me, but he didn't necessarily hate me, either.

I sighed and sat around some more. I got some thinking done, and I knew life at the mansion was too much for me.

I needed to get away.

* * *

"So, you're sure about this, Professor?" I asked.

"Of course, the new branch was just built a few months ago, and the team is looking for new teachers," he replied, "we have plenty of staff here so I don't see the harm in one relocation."

"What time should I be ready for?" I asked.

"I have contacted the team and their leader is set to arrive promptly at 11p.m," he said.

"Thank you, Professor," I said, gratefully, "you're not upset by all this, are you?"

"Of course not, you deserve to be happy, do you not?"

* * *

**Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Without as much as a simple goodbye to those that ran into me, I left.

Scott and Ororo didn't stop me from my journey. They thought it would be a good experience, leaving Westchester for once.

Jubilee and Kitty weren't as pleased. They wanted me to stay with them; after all they were my best friends. Eventually, they came around and wished me luck.

Thankfully, Logan wasn't home.

Knowing him, he was out at a bar drinking his life away.

I didn't need the sappy goodbye or a pissed off Wolverine to change my decision, anyways.

He knew what it was like to leave something you know you'd miss. He'd understand.

The clock chimed at 11 p.m. and I carried my luggage out front, everyone was on a pick-up mission, so I didn't have to face a crowd. Just on time, a small jet landed and a tall blonde man stepped out and greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Havok," he introduced, "or Alex Summers."

He was Scott's brother.

"Rogue," I smiled.

"Here, let me get that for you," he said, as he grabbed my luggage and hauled it onto the jet.

I followed him in, and sat on the passenger's seat.

"Hope you're comfortable," he said, igniting the engine.

I nodded and fastened my seatbelt.

As the jet took off, I glanced back at the mansion.

I almost thought I saw a lone figure in the gardens. Almost.

But I looked away.

* * *

The new branch was located in Maine.

It wasn't as big as the mansion the Professor had built in Westchester, but it was cozy and just as welcoming.

A small team of mutants greeted me as I walked in, even though it was in the wee hours of the morning.

A tall woman with green hair stepped up first. Her name was Polaris, or Lorna Dane, real sweet lady, who turned out to be Magneto's daughter. I would have never guessed, by her kind and caring demeanor.

Next, a younger woman with blonde hair shook my hand and introduced herself as Paige Guthrie, or Husk. When I asked about her mutant alias, she demonstrated her ability to shed her skin when turning it into various compositions.

Paige's older brother, Sam greeted me next. Surprisingly, he had a Southern accent, unlike his sister. We clicked right away when I told him I was from Mississippi, while Paige rolled her eyes…it was rather cute. I asked him about his power, he chuckled and told me he couldn't demonstrate it, at least not indoors, but his alias was "Cannonball".

Last, a mutant named Bishop introduced himself. He was definitely the muscle of the group. Although he appeared to be all tough and rugged, he was absolutely a gentleman about me joining the team.

After all the welcome hugs and briefing, I was escorted to my room in the teacher's wing.

I threw all my belongings around the room, and quickly settled in to bed.

For some strange reason, I had a good feeling about everything, and I never slept better in my life.

* * *

The days went by easily at the school.

I continued my position as the English and Literature teacher, as well as participating in mutant pick-ups.

The team was amazing. There was order; Alex was just like Scott, except blonde, but he made sure everything meshed and functioned. Us women got along just fine, no jealousy, and no cheating, just simple friendship. Even the men cooperated; none of that Logan-Scott bickering or heated glares, they all worked well together.

Most of all, they made me feel at home.

In a nutshell, life here was exactly the same as the life I lived in New York, with the exception of drama and emotional instability.

Of course, once every few months I had a reminder of my life in Westchester.

Since the school was quite small, along with the amount of staff, supplies and maintenance checks had to be done every once in a while.

The Professor was kind enough to send either Scott or Beast for those things.

On these days I would be caught up with life at the mansion. Scott filled me in on all the drama, plain and blunt, while Beast preferred not to discuss such things and focused on my current life.

It turned out, Jubilee and St. John finally got around to dating. I would definitely call her later on to harass her about that. You can't blame a girl for wanting pay-back, and this opportunity was gold.

Scott and Ororo were officially engaged. That news didn't come unexpected, of course. Scott had mentioned that Ororo had considered me as a bridesmaid, and that even though the wedding would be sometime next year, he already had all the details planned out. Ah, typical Scott. No surprise if he turns out to be a "Groomzilla".

When I cautiously asked about Logan and Jean, Scott simply replied with "less than perfect." I had to nudge the info out of Beast to find out that they stopped sharing a room and both began to be quite irritable. Beast even mentioned that Logan took my old room after I left. Before I could press for more information, he quickly said that he didn't know why.

I didn't know why either.

* * *

Hank and Jan also popped by the school every few months.

When Jan formally met me, she gave me a hug and thanked me for hours.

"Thank you so much, Rogue," she said, "I don't think I could ever repay you for your kindness!"

"No need, Jan," I smiled, "Hank has given me enough, and all I want is for you two to enjoy your lives together."

Jan started to cry, happy tears of course, and she hugged me some more.

We became great friends, and we even forgot about Hank sometimes. Oops.

My relationship with Hank remained pleasant. As expected, he was thankful for what I've done for him. We also began to work together to rehabilitate mutants, as well as help them with their powers.

So far, we've helped three students with control and we're not planning to stop anytime soon.

Seeing their faces when they finally mastered control gave me a reason to stick around and make use of my life, and even though I was probably doomed a crappy love life, at least I had a purpose. Thankfully, this purpose in particular gave me hope.

One day, Lorna and I were on a pick-up mission at a small orphanage, and the children there couldn't be no more than eight years old. Some one had attempted to bomb the place, and the very thought of it made me sick. How could anyone do such a thing to children, mutant or human?

We quickly brought them to the school on our jet to be treated for injuries, when one of the younger girls tugged on my pants.

"Miss Rogue?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why do you grown-ups do this?" she asked, "all of you have lives of your own, don't you?"

This caught Lorna's attention, and she smiled.

"This is our life, sweet heart," Lorna replied

She took the words right out of my mouth.

"All of you kids deserve to be happy."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is...the final instalment :) Sorry it took so long for this update, & enjoy!**

* * *

My life was finally on track.

I was finally settled down at the school, and I wasn't planning to leave anytime soon.

I helped younger mutants and made new friends. For once, I actually felt content. I didn't feel ecstatic, I mean I wasn't bouncing off of walls with sprouting happiness or anything, but I didn't feel as horrible as I did at the mansion.

It was September when things changed.

* * *

"Hey, Rogue!" It was Sam.

"Hi, Sam, what's up?" I asked.

"The Professor's sending someone for a maintenance check later, do you mind escorting them?" He stated, "Alex, Lorna, Paige and I have classes, and Bishop's at a peace meeting."

"Course not, Sam, I'll take care of it," I replied.

"Thanks a ton, Rogue, don't work yourself too hard!"

I nodded and headed off to my last class for the day. Usually the Professor was kind enough to send people in after school ends to avoid disruptions.

This time, things were different. Whoever came in for maintenance check arrived three hours early.

I only knew because the students in my class pointed at the windows in awe of the Blackbird, which distracted the entire class.

"_Screw it," _I thought, _"Scott or Beast or whoever can wait."_

I settled down the students and got their attention back to my lesson plan.

While I was explaining the difference between "your" and "you're" to the students, I heard heavy footsteps approach my class.

"P_lease tell me Scott gained a bunch of weight or something," _I thought.

I turned around to write on the board.

"So, as you can see, 'you're' is a contraction of 'you' and 'are'," I explained, scribbling on the chalkboard. I paused before asking, "can anybody use this in an example?"

"How about, you're looking beautiful today, darlin'?"

Oh no.

I turned around, meekly.

Logan was leaning against the doorframe of my class. He looked gruff and badass as always, which probably scared a few of the students.

He was absolutely handsome. Right on cue came the inappropriate thoughts.

"_Bad Roguey!" _I scolded myself, _"Aren't there telepaths in this class?"_

Crap.

One of the older girls, Cindy winked at me.

"Miss Rogue?" Cindy announced, "Since it's a Friday and especially since it's last period, don't you think you should let us out early? I don't know if it's just me but it's getting a little hot in here, which makes it really hard to concentrate."

How was this girl only nine years old?

Too flustered to think straight I waved my hands around and said, "Yeah, go on. Have a nice weekend everyone."

Logan smirked as he approached me, while the kids stopped to stare at him.

Once the all the kids filed out, I spoke up.

"What are you doing here, Logan?"

My tone was a little more hostile than what I intended it to be. Logan cocked his head to one side and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I can leave if you don't want me here," he replied.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that," I quickly covered, "it's just that usually Scott or Beast gets sent for maintenance."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he began, "I would've taken over the job completely, but the Professor warned me to give you some time to think before I saw you."

"Oh, well, thanks for the consideration," I said, distracting myself by sorting a pile of insignificant papers.

"Marie," he said, reaching for my hand, "I've missed you."

"Yeah…I've missed you too, Logan," I admitted.

"Listen, Marie," he said, "I know I made a mistake, and I can't be sorry enough for that."

"Yeah?"

"But, you know how I feel about you. God, Marie I love you," he made sure to look me in the eyes when he said that. "I just have to know where we stand, do you want me to stay? Or do you want me to back off? Just say the words, and I'll do whatever the hell you want."

"Logan," I started, "I can't just shut you out of my life, because you know how I felt—feel—about you, too. But you hurt me, Logan."

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Please let me finish," I said, "I've never been so miserable. This new life I've made myself here...it's nice. I mean it's on track, but there's this lingering feeling of incompletion."

He nodded.

"The past is in the past. Quite frankly, I'm looking forward to the future. I don't want to dwell on your mistakes. I want to be more than just friends with you, I want to love you, Logan," I continued, "but I have to be absolutely certain that I can trust you first."

I paused.

"I want you to stay, but I want you to take it slow, for now at least." I said, "Can we try to be friends again, before the whole dating business?"

"Marie, if that's what you want, I'm more than willing to do it," Logan replied.

I nodded, "it's what I want."

"Okay, then," he smiled, and gave me a hug.

"Just so you know, Logan," I warned, "I'm not as generous as the Professor, I only give second chances, and nothing more. If you really want this, please don't screw it up. If you manage to do so, you better prep your bags, because I'll kick you to the curb in an instant."

"Marie, I promise," he said, "I won't hurt you ever again."

I grinned.

"I'm getting hungry, want to grab a bite with me?" I asked.

"Sure, darlin'," Logan replied, and followed me out.

"You know," Logan said, "I wasn't lying when I said you were beautiful."

"Friends, Logan," I laughed, "we're trying that out first, remember?"

He let out a growl. "How long does this friendship thing have to last?"

I snorted, "depends on how many foot rubs I get."

For the first time in just about eternity, we laughed together.

From that exact moment, I knew I wasn't going to make Logan wait long, with or without the pouting and whining he presented me with everyday. He was my best friend, my lover, and my protector all in one growly package. We loved each other, and we were finally ready to admit it.

Besides, at the end of the day, and regardless of all his mistakes, he deserves to be happy.

* * *

**Thanks to all the wonderful readers for sticking around during this fic! As always, reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
